An Unlikely Conversation
by TickingMinds
Summary: The old Harry sees Voldemort in a coffee shop that is conveniently near the Order's headquarters… Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Conversation**

**Summary:** The old Harry sees Voldemort in a coffee shop that is conveniently near the Order's headquarters…

Harry closed the door to Grimmauld place quietly, mentally grateful that he seemingly impressed Walburga Black with his accidental display of parseltongue. Since then, the women had become convinced that he was 'dark' and aided him from his escape from the gloomy house, making sure that the house's magic was in tune with Harry – instantly disabling any alarms or spells when he left or entered Grimmauld Place. Something he was relieved about as he didn't want a bunch of Order members tailing him.

As soon as Harry closed the door and taken two steps away, he let out a relieved sign and started running down the street towards Pentonville Road. He needed the space, to get away from being inside that house – knowing that that they were all in there, planning and scheming about _him_. Harry scowled heavily at the signpost declaring that he was at Baron St and turned left. Not particularly caring about where he was and going. He just needed to get away! He hated this, being cooped up all day in the dark house. He knew that the meetings were about him, The twins extendable ears had been a great help in figuring out why half the order members were giving him a wide birth as well as wary looks. He signed irritably, they believed him to be swayed by Voldemort, apparently his excessive moodiness and isolation is a sign of delving into the dark arts. He scoffed to himself, and they were supposed to be _watching _him! They would have realized that the isolation wasn't self-inflicted and the moodiness was self-explanatory really. He was a teenager at the end of the day! He wanted to be outside and run and run and run, not be cooped up inside the house cleaning the rooms by himself. Harry sighed loudly again, his own thoughts were driving him mad, constantly the same thing. Inevitably it led him thinking about Ron and Hermione. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for them, but he would never have thought that they would literally forget about him. Both his friends were now joined at the hip, sneaking away not so subtly and having hushed conversations that was usually filled with giggles and chuckles. They were so concentrated on having a relationship with the other, they didn't really have time for Harry himself unless it was a 'Good Morning' or 'Mate, Mum wants you to clean downstairs.' They literally shut him out of any conversation Harry starts, hurrying off and giving vague excuses that usually equaled both Hermione and Ron in an empty room that actually has a lock on it and Harry in an another unused room unsure of what to do. Urrghh! He hated this!

Harry looked up from his feet, trying to think of any other thoughts that would not lead back to brooding and saw the sign saying Islington High Street. He looked towards the left and marveled at the quietness of the place and walked towards it. If anything, the only good point at staying at the Dursleys was the quiet. They were happy to ignore him and pretend he did not exist and Harry was honestly happy with that. At least he was left alone and there were no insults exchanged between him and his relatives. His nice peaceful bubble didn't last for long though. As he carried on walking, there were more people walking around, a lot of loud talking between the adults and laughing children. Harry wondered about this, it was 7:00 in the morning, he didn't think a lot of people would be here at this time, until he remembered that it was , of course, Sunday. He sighed again, this morning isn't really shaping up to be the best but he was out of the house and he need to at least make the best of it. He saw a lot of shops onto the side of the road. Mostly clothes shops although he did smile when he saw 'Vision Express'. He really needed to get new glasses, although he did hear on the muggle news of the increased sales of contact lenses. He stared at the store for a minute. Indecisive of whether he should or not. In the end, he shrugged, he had no idea how much it'll cost, he only had a £20 worth of muggle money and he may need that for next year whilst at the Dursleys. He walked away from the store, making a mental note to exchange more galleons into muggle notes. He really hated his glasses. Harry walked further into the street, smiling humorlessly at the children who were screaming more sweets from the sweet store. He needed to sit down; walking for about 10 minutes was certainly the most exercise he has gotten since being carted off to Grimmauld place.

Harry stopped in front of Starbucks – remembering from his Uncle's raving that they do good coffee but most importantly, they do good donuts. He looked inside the window and was satisfied to see that it was not that busy, just a few adults reading the morning newspaper and a young couple talking at the back corner. He went in and winced at the tinkling of the bell which gave que to the people in the shop to look at him. He ignored them and went straight to the cashier where a menu was propped up behind the young girl. His eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the amount of different beverages they offered and decided to play safe and get a cup of green tea – better to relax and brood with. He paid for his drink and took the offered sugar and stirring stick and then faced his newest problem. Where the bloody hell should he sit? All the window seats were taken and so was the back corner. He looked around, certain that the cashier behind him was giving him odd looks at him just standing in the middle of the café. With that thought, Harry hurried towards a two seated table at the side wall, next to two colourful paintings of food, and sat down.

Great! Harry thought, absentmindedly stirring the tea. He had nothing to do but wait for the tea to cool down which would take a while. A sigh escaped his lips and he used his hands to rub underneath his eyes. Suddenly, he just felt… drained. Just tired of everything, of staying with the Dursleys, being repeatedly watched, stuck inside a gloomy house. And let's not forget Dumbledore's avoidance of him, Sirius's dark moods, Ron and Hermione's relationship. Oh how he hated his life. Especially with Vol-

''Tell me Harry, Do you normally brood this often?''

Now, there was not many times in which Harry is caught unawares. In fact, he prided himself on always being watchful of his surroundings. Years at the Dursleys and being bullied at primary school did that to you. But there were moments in which emitting a horrified scream and jumping suddenly in his seat was _completely_ justified when you see your lifetime enemy sitting opposite you, stirring sugar into his tea. He was still gasping and trying desperately to not clutch his heart like a dramatic woman when Voldemort decided to speak again.

"You are very lucky that I cast a muggle repelling and silencing charm around us. I am sure those ignorant fools would be alarmed at your pathetic excuse of a scream."

Harry didn't even bat an eye at the insult, all he could think of was Voldemort was _here_. Here! So he really couldn't help himself from blurting out

"You're in a muggle shop"

"Really? I hadn't noticed Potter. Would you mind explaining any other mind boggling occurrences that your pitiful eyesight could see?"

"You're drinking _tea_. That's a muggle drink" Harry just couldn't wrap his head around it. He was sure that this was a horrible nightmare that he was struggling to wake up from. He briefly considered throwing his own cup of hot tea into his face but before he could act on it, Voldemort spoke again

'Anything else Potter? I'll be sure to note it down. How about that painting next to you? Oh! I do believe it's a painting of food." Voldemort's eyebrows rose. "Why I never!"

Harrys eyes narrowed, "you're patronizing me!" he accused.

"Indeed." Voldemort then proceeded to take a sip of his tea and Harry marvelled at the thought that Voldemort's tea was cool enough already and his was still steaming hot. He then remembered the most important question.

"How the hell did you find me? I'm meant to be safe from you."

"I had cast a tracking charm on you."

"No you haven't!"

"I assure I have." A steely note appeared in Voldemort's voice and Harry was sure that Voldemort was losing his patience with him. Harry eyed him with suspicious eyes, still not quite believing that Voldemort was here in a muggle café drinking tea.

"No. you didn't", Harry said slowly "cause' if you did, you would have been at my relatives house in the summer"

"I placed the tracking charm on your shirt when you returned to Hogwarts with the cup" Voldemort replied swiftly before adding "It should be noted that you are wearing that same shirt now."

"So you've come to kill me then" Harry said, his spine automatically straightening and eyes immediately landing on the only exit.

Voldemort cast an amused glance at him like he knew exactly what Harry was going to do.

"No." He said. "I have come to read something. And if you are what I think you are…" Voldemort trailed off.

"Look in my eyes Potter…"

"What the hell! What the fuck for?"

"I believe performing Legilimency on you would have to suffice in retaining the information I need. I assure you Potter; it is beneficial to you as well."

"And what the bloody hell is Legilimency?"

Voldemort growled under his breath. "I do not have time for this Potter!-"

"- You're here in a muggle shop" Harry pointed out. "Clearly you have the time."

Voldemort glared at him, his eyes betraying the murderous intentions he no doubt has for the black haired boy. He was clearly weighing whether it was beneficial for him to give the knowledge to a 15 year old.

"Legilimency is the art of intruding upon one's thoughts and memories-"

– "you're gonna read my mind!"

"In essence and in basic simplicity, yes." Voldemort snapped out.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?"

"Are you that stupid Potter" Apparently, Voldemort has lost his patience for the day "I just explained Legilimency to you! Now stay still and look into my eyes!"

Harry looked into his eyes.

Voldemort huffed out a breath before adding "Do not blink!"

Harry just stared, stumped for a moment in whether to actually complying or run away, his curiosity was brimming underneath the surface though, what could Voldemort possibly want from his mind – was he really the weapon like Sirius let slip -

-"Today Potter!"

"Oh Alright then. But you better not hurt me!"

"You are in no position to be making demands of me Potter!"

Harry glared at him, making sure to blink multiple times when eye contact was established.

Voldemort eyebrows twitched –the only sign that he was annoyed – before mutinously considering the condition.

"Very well. Legilimency will not hurt you if you do not resist me."

Harry barely resisted smirking at his enemy, smug and satisfied that he managed to make Voldemort actually accept something. However that feeling vanished completely when Voldemort smirked at him. Clearly, he was still in control.

Voldemort stared at him and Harry did his best not to flinch.

"Now Harry, look into my eyes." The red eyes were gleaming in anticipation.

And Harry looked into the red gleaming eyes of his enemy, somehow knowing that whatever he will found out today will change his perception forever. A black fog clouded his vision and mind, his cup of green tea lay forgotten on the table and a white wand was pointed at his chest. That was the last thing he noted before slipping into unconsciousness.

AN: Okay readers. This was my first _ever_ fanfic for the pairing of Harry and Voldemort. I am so glad to have got this out and hopefully all you lovely readers can tell me how it was (hint hint). It should be noted that this was un-betaed and is the first piece of writing I've done in _years_. So constructive criticism is accepted as well as pointers into how to make my writing better or you could just say a little note on how you enjoyed/hated this.

A little side note to those interested readers: this was supposed to be a one shot to quell the little bunny in my mind, however it has turned out into a fic where it looks like there is some chapters left to go. My question is: what would you like to happen next. I specifically left the description of Voldemort vague for you guys to imagine what he looks like. Tell me in the reviews what you would like to happen next, pairing, bashing etc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN:** Can I just say WOW! I mean the response to the first chapter was amazing and inspiring and motivating and other 'ings'. : ) Thank you to all those that have favorited, reviewed and followed this fic. It really means a lot to me that you guys enjoy this fic already. Having said that, I have decided to make this a Voldemort/Harry pairing. I should warn you now that updates of the fic may be quite slow, like I said in the previous chapter, this was supposed to be a oneshot that turned into a multi so I'm still not sure what route to go. Nevertheless, I am planning notes and such for this fic so don't worry that scenes and characters are going to be all over the place.

I also want to give a shout out to all those people that have reviewed. Thank you so much, all your thoughts were valuable. I should have pm'd all of you thanking you. Also thanks to Sora, Yume, Avid and Guest for reviewing as well. I hope that everyone had a great Christmas and are also on this day celebrating Voldies Birthday! Yay! Alright then, on with this admittedly short chapter.

Harry wasn't sure how long it was since he passed out or even why. All he knew was that opening his eyes hurt like hell, his mouth tasted completely horrible and there was a sort of ringing in his ears and head. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his muscles seemingly weak and tired. Slowly he managed to move his body into a sitting position, bitterly nursing his head and muttering a few curse words under his breath.

"Bastard!" Harry muttered once he got his bearings, "He said it wouldn't hurt!"

"And I said I wouldn't if you did not resist me."

Harry jumped up, startled, it was only now that he realized that he was being watched by none other than Voldemort himself. Joy! It took him a minute to realise that Voldemort was waiting for an answer,

"I didn't. Resist you I mean", He added, still disconcerted from the throbbing that was his headache.

"I assure you, you did", Voldemort answered back, a smirk evident on his face

Harry felt a sense of deja vu before he remembered yesterday's conversation,

"Bastard!" Harry all but hissed at him, "You're patronizing me!"

"Indeed."

Harry scowled even further and vaguely noted that he was sitting on a bed (a fancy one at that!) and was angry that Voldemort had provided comfort to him. His bad breath made him even more furious and discontent in the man's presence.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked Voldemort whilst discreetly looking for his wand.

"Do you remember why I was adamant in reviewing your memories?"

"You mean reading my mind, yeah" Harry stopped searching for his wand and glared at Voldemort with suspicious eyes.

"It has come to my attention that I was undeniably correct"

Harry actually let out a huff of exasperation.

"Can't you just say you were right" He added, there were far too many words in that sentence that made it difficult to understand what the hell Voldemort is saying. There was a moment of silence where Harry gave up trying to be discreet and looked widely around for his holly wand; Voldemort content at sitting next to the bed and studiously watching the boy. Finally, Harry gave up and glared at Voldemort again for good measure. Voldemort raised his eyebrows at the boy, still not sure as what to do with him.

"So you gonna to kill me then?" Harry said, breaking the silence

"You are in my bed and you are in good conditions. You are not suffering from multiple crucio's and you have-

-"I get it, you won't kill me."

"Correct."

There was another awkward silence that lasted a few seconds before it was broken again by Harry,

"Err, why?" He asked Voldemort. When Voldemort merely inclined his head he added,

"Not that I want to die. Just want to know why you went from killing me to whatever this is."

"I do not believe that you should know." Voldemort replied swiftly

Harry's anger rose at those words, all summer he had not heard any news and he _hated_ being left in the dark - Especially if it was about him.

"I have a right" Harry quietly said, his anger clearly evident.

"And how did you determine that?" A steely note entered Voldemort's tone, it was obvious that he was not used to someone questioning him.

"Cause, you paraded around in my mind and I've been kidnapped!"

"So, according to your logic, if a prisoner was to graciously enter my manor, I should merrily reveal my many plans and schemes due to the fact that they have been kidnapped and have the right to know."

"This is different" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Oh", Voldemort succinctly replied, "How so?"

"Cause' it's got something to do with me."

"Truly?"

"Yes! You came all the way to a _muggle shop_ to read _my_ mind. So something I hold in my mind is important to you. The fact that I've had whatever it was my whole-life makes it a good reason for me to know. It has something to do with me."

"Various holes in that argument but I believe there is hope for you yet. You are thinking and that is a miracle in itself."

"What!"

"Do you truly believe that the information that I have extracted oh so carefully from your mind, information that you yourself do not know, would suddenly be revealed to you. You, a mere 15 year old boy and a Gryffindor to boot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said heatedly, deeply offended

"You lack the intelligence to actually keep vital information disclosed" Voldemort said back, just as heated

"I can keep a secret!"

"Oh Really! Tell me Potter, if say your godfather was here and used to bargain against said information, what would you choose?"

Harry hesitated at the question. What would he choose?

"You see", Voldemort continued, "you cannot keep something safe. You hold far too much love for people and that will hinder you most likely."

"Love will not hinder me" Harry said quietly, "living without it will, I'm not like you"

"Oh" Voldemort said, his eyebrows raised again, "I did not say anything about living without love and on the contrary, I hold a love for many things"

"Yeah right" Harry scoffed, "you don't know how to love."

"And it can be argued neither can you" Voldemort drawled back

"What, how?"

"I saw your life Potter, very similar to my childhood, but extremely different when growing up at Hogwarts and yet, neither of us knew what unconditional love is. Instead, we mimic its nature. So, if we use this circumstance as a basis, you Potter, should have the same emotional range as I."

Harry had nothing to say to that.

"Unlike you Potter" Voldemort continued on, "I do not love lightly, nor do I blindly trust. And yet, I hold a strong love for things in which most Wizards and Witches take for granted. Magic is an excellent example of this."

Harry still had nothing to say to that, In fact he just can't believe Voldemort went that far into his head just to see how he was treated with his relatives, never-mind finding out that Voldemort can, indeed, love. He turned to look at Voldemort when he saw the older man stand up and it was only then that he noticed Voldemort's appearance.

"Wait! What the hell happened to you?"

"Yes, I did come across the particular thought in my mind"

"You're making it sound like it's not a big deal!"

"It is not." Voldemort drawled out

"But you look lik-"

"-As Lord Voldemort should. Do not mistake me Potter for the boy that you have met at Salazar Slytherins' Chamber. We may look alike, but I will not be remotely connected to that boy. Do we have an accord Potter."

Harry gulped and then nodded.

"Good." Voldemort said, "Then bear in mind that this is an entirely closed chapter in my admittedly long life and no mention of it will ever past you lips."

He then stood up and banished the chair he was sitting on.

"I shall leave you here for the time being. Take it as you will Potter but do try and remember that you have been given a luxury that is not provided to others. You are in my personal chambers but beware of things that do not concern you, I will know when you do. Do not leave this room, there are many of my followers about and I do not wish for you to die by the hands of my followers." He then paused before continuing, "That chore is for I and only I to complete. Good day Potter."

And with that, Voldemort exited the chamber and through the door and Harry heard the tell-tale click of the lock, certain that Voldemort allowed the sound to vibrate around to room to emphasize that he was not to leave. It was only when he sat back onto the bed that he realized where he was.

He was in Voldemort's house or manor, He was in his personal chambers, and he was in his bed. It only took a minute for this to sink in before Harry leapt of the bed with a disgusted cry, staring at the empty bed in what appeared to be revulsion but also a forlorn expression. Dammit, Harry thought, that bed was comfy!

AN: Well, this is it, I didn't really didn't want to make a big deal out of Voldemorts appearance. I have a feeling that he just hates being reminded of his past self but could see the potential in using a very handsome body. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Good? Bad?


End file.
